


Im all yours ~ forever

by Chibi_Taan_89



Series: Dcu Omegaverse series [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda?), Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Damian Wayne, Canonical Character Death, Damian changed his alpha gender after coming back to life, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mention of blood, Omega Damian Wayne, Scent Marking, Top Dick Grayson, poor babies want to love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: "You smell...differently..." he said looking down at the young Robin, Damian turning around and blushing"What?""oh---your scent little D! Not saying you stik" he was honestly worried for Damian even if the boy wasn't admitting it, he also noticed something truly different in his own body."I don't know what you’re talking about!!! Nonsense!" Damian didn’t want to talk about it and Dick knew far too well not to push Damian's buttons when it came to talking about him or his feeling. Damian would eventually come to him for a talk like he always did in his own time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Dcu Omegaverse series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Im all yours ~ forever

**Author's Note:**

> YES  
> i did it ;A;  
> for the DickDami week 2021 Omegavese!!  
> i kinda rushed the end because its really late at night and i wanted to finish it on time lol  
> so i apologize is there are some mistakes... i might actually recheck everything tomorrow  
> including the tags lol!!  
> i hope you like it 8D

There wasn't anything that Damian Wayne couldn't do. he was the one and only blood son of the bat and heir to the Al'Ghul legacy.. both his bloodlines were extremely powerful so he never concerned himself with futile ideas of becoming weak or even having to bow his head and run always from someone when they should be the ones running from him.  
he never was scared of killing a person and just brushing it off like it was a normal hobby for him, a typical Sunday afternoon when you wake up in the morning in a good mood.  
Damian Wayne was no common Robin.. he was THE Robin, the one and only.

he still didn't know how Richard Grayson was an alpha just as much as him, but he found it really of no use to concern himself with that, Todd and Drake were lesser than him, that’s all that mattered. Richard might have been the first, but Damian was the ONLY real son and that will never change.

yes, Damian did grow over the years, trying his best to push aside the Demon that was sealed inside of him to try and reach for the light that his father was, in a very difficult way, trying to show him- maybe his father wasn't the best in it, or even not the second best, but Grayson was always there to support him in those depressive days when he truly wanted support or just a pat on the shoulder, a small gesture of affection or a simple "you did a good job" cliché' moment. 

Damian was no sappy cry baby--- but he craved those moments, admitting it or not, his pride was still first in order.

the fact he wanted to prove himself more to Grayson than to Bruce, his blood father, was already enough said. Damian respected Richard, as an equal and almost as a father figure, if not entirely as one.

unfortunately for Damian, proving himself would be something incredibly difficult and stressful for the young Robin, having to prove to his father that he changed his way, proving to his mother that he won't come back to her side even if he still loved her, proving to his grandfather that he wasn't going to come back as the heir of the Al Ghul's, proving to the Robin's that he was the best... everyone needed proof of him... Everyone wanted confirmation. Everyone except Richard.

the start of their relationship was indeed bumpy and hard, but it eventually melted away after a while and both of them stopped proving anything to each other.  
Grayson was the only person who would never ask Damian to prove anything because he believed in him.

They weren’t just Robin's by mantle, two so-called half-siblings, no! They were equals.

but of course, growing up with Grayson and having him always close like this was also the reason why over time Damian didn’t even realize he had feelings for the older alpha. He never knew when those feelings started or what was the triggering moment that made him realized, he only knew one thing, and that was that Richard Grayson was one partner he would never regret sleeping with.

Unfortunately for Damian, there was always that one thing that was incredibly bothering him to no extent. the fact both of them were Alpha's and thus for that reason never could bond together.

Sure Damian did think of a possibility of being his fated pair but pushed it aside, trying his best not to be too obvious or just pretend he didn’t notice the small blushed on his face telling Dick it was because of the sparring or warm weather outside. 

he didn’t want to result in being incredibly stalker towards the older alpha, because in fact, both of them couldn't be together at the end of the day.

Even if Damian convinced Dick to sleep with him and date him, who would guarantee that Dick won't find an omega to breed and have a family with? What if they break up because of that said omega or even Damian is forced to bond with another mate that isn't Dick?

it was too much of a risk to take... those feeling had to drown down and vanish as soon as possible before both of them became miserable, and Damian never wanted to feel weak nor vulnerable, neither to hurt his beloved to the point of breaking his heart.

So many things changed for the young Robin, having to shut down his feeling and bottling them all up instead of confessing, he even pushed Dick away a few times distancing himself from the source of his hurting emotions just to keep his sanity in check.

He tried to distract himself, he did but it was all in vain.

It seemed like an impossible mission to the boy until that one fatal day changed the fates of both Richard and Damian.

Heretic swinging his sword towards Damian and taking one final blow at him, taking the young boy's life, making Dick's heart sink into an abyss of emotions he could no longer hide from himself.

Bruce was devastated but there were no words to describe how crushed Dick felt in that moment, when he came back, and saw Damian covered in blood, face hiding behind his mantle and body immobile as he lay there, completely still.

something inside of him changed... it truly did and he promised to himself he would never forgive what was done and will never forget how he felt that day, even if he was there to comfort Bruce the most, he still felt like he needed comforting as well.

his cute little Damian was gone and nobody was taking any responsibility for that.

it took so much time to finally get over it while Bruce kept searching, wanting a way to bring his son back to Gotham, to the family... to the manor and him. his son was not dead and he will never accept that.

Dick tried to push aside everything and move on, the memory of Damian still lingering inside of him, that smug grin, pushy and cocky attitude, and the small body he could push around and tease all the time just to enjoy how angry he would get. those small jokes and small talk they both craved when they wanted to confess to each other. the little gesture and affection Damian tried to show him, everything was still there... in his mind and his heart.

It came as a shock when Bruce finally managed to bring Damian back to life and back in his arms, as they hugged both of them kept their tears to themselves. They didn’t want to show it but both of them knew. They knew how much they cried and missed each other, no words were ever meant to be spoken.  
Damian was finally back among the living, yes, but something about the boy was different, Dick could tell. He was acting differently, but that’s wasn't something new for the boy

"You smell...differently..." he said looking down at the young Robin, Damian turning around and blushing 

"What?"

"oh---your scent little D! Not saying you stinck" he was honestly worried for Damian even if the boy wasn't admitting it, he also noticed something truly different in his own body.  
"I don't know what you’re talking about!!! Nonsense!" Damian didn’t want to talk about it and Dick knew far too well not to push Damian's buttons when it came to talking about him or his feeling. Damian would eventually come to him for a talk like he always did in his own time.

He just returned to them after dying, pushing him to talk was something Dick didn’t see as fair in this situation and shouldn't be done at the moment.  
It would eventually come to light!

But oh boy was he wrong... Because Damian didn't come to him... And his curiosity was killing him....

the more Dick didn’t pressure Damian the more the boy became distant, Dick didn’t know why that changed, usually, he would always come to him to talk, he didn’t mind confessing to Dick anything that was bothering him, and neither did he hide the fact Dick was indeed his favorite. But now Damian had other interests, either being with the teen titans or Jonathan Kent, Superman's son.

He couldn't even say he was jealous, no! But something inside of him was burning so much he couldn't get rid of it. That incredible itch was driving him nuts, always present and never fading away, the more Damian hesitates to be around him the more it grew.

It was obvious Dick had to do something about this, of course, Damian didn’t want to talk to him sure, but that doesn’t mean Dick can't talk to him.

He just had to... Push it a little further, see how much he can gain and grasp before Damian retreats again.

Pushing his limits was something Damian was good at, but not when it came down to pushing his limits with emotions. No! Damian wasn't ready just yet to open up.

Dick came to him one night in his room and demanded to talk, just talk he said, but Damian was already busy talking to Jonathan. He brushed him off with a pout and ignored him the whole time Dick was in the room while sitting in his chair close to the window.

That left a sour taste in the man's mouth, jealousy almost taking a full toll over him; he walked right past the bed in the huge Wayne manor room and reached Damian.

"Damian! I am here are you going to pretend I'm not?" he said pulling his wrist up making Damian drop his phone on the floor, the young boy moaned in shock and blushed as he realized what an embarrassing sound just came out of his mouth.

"D...Dami?"

"out--" he blushed looking down, Jonathan talking over the phone wondering what happened to the boy. he was almost about to cry but didn’t, since Dick was still in the room and not ready to leave.

"What did you..."

"I SAID OUT! GET OUT!" he yelled standing up from the chair eyes wide open and furious. Dick immediately let go of Damian's hand and moved backward. He never saw the boy this furious… Never in his life apart from the first time they met years back.

"s...sorry D...." he couldn't say much, Damian had every right to be mad. He just bluntly assaulted him in his comfort zone while talking on the phone... of course, he would be mad.

After saying that Dick just turned around scratched his head and walking out not turning over to see Damian's gaze on him. he could hear Damian pick the phone again and talk to Jonathan when he closed the door behind him.

he did screw it up didn’t he? he just wanted to talk yet now it seemed he wasn't good at that either. Dick probably lost all faith Damian had in him after this... staying in the same Manor for a while would be hard on both of them... but that was ok... Dick was leaving tomorrow anyway...

*

that night Dick couldn’t sleep… he was stressing over how much anger and annoyance Damian had in his voice, he even skipped dinner with Bruce and Alfred because he just wanted to be left alone. And if Damian joined them for dinner… then who knows what could have happened.

He was turning and twisting around in his bed thinking of many ways to distract himself but all of those were useless thoughts. He had to go out.. had to leave just for few hours to clear his mind and finally catch some Zs. 

All of a sudden the door to his room opened and Damian peeked inside noticing Dick was still awake. Dick did notice the presence of the younger boy but didn’t bother to turn around.. he just didn’t know how to face him right now.

“Richard….?” He called but Dick just stood there sitting on the bed and not replying. “Are you that upset?” was he asking that question? Dick just didn’t know how to read him anymore.

“little D… why are you here?” finally Dick decided to turn around noticing Damian was already few steps closer to him.

“Richard I'm…” Dick was sitting on his bed when Damian reached him and sat right beside him hand brushing against his thigh gently. this was certainly not something Damian would ever do... it was odd.

“Little D?”

“Richard I have a confession…” he was breathing heavy right now and couldn’t stop his own body, he leaned closed almost pressing his chest up to Dick’s, and nuzzled in his neck inhaling his scent savoring the moment. He moaned making Dick hot and incredibly horny just with that one gesture. “Richard….”

“Damian…what are you?”

“I crave… contact,” he said eyes darting up and locking gaze with Dick this time a strange spark shined in the younger Robin’s eyes.. something Dick never noticed before… 

“Damian… what had gotten into yo..?” he was pushed roughly on the bed, Damian sitting on top of him licking his lips sensually and slowly stripping his shirt off.

“ I am so hot… I can’t breathe…” he whispered trying to maintain a focused expression but failed when he pressed against Dick’s lap and noticed just how excited the man was. “I can see you... ah.. are too”

“stop this Damian.. what…?”

“have you noticed??” Damian leaned down and licked his lips before pressing them against Dick’s ear and whispering “…my sweet scent?” he smirked licking Dick’s earlobe earning a low whimper from the man underneath him. “It’s so strange… I felt like I was dying inside the first time it happened…” Damian continued making sure Dick was following the discussion they were having “my… body was wet and… sticky…and I felt like I had to just… come to your room…” his eyes now didn’t possess the same eagerness than before, this time it was a more timid look…. Like he was searching for an answer from Dick that he so desperately needed.

“what….are you talking about…?” and yes Damian was right… his scent was indeed different than his usual, he didn’t know why... but he had a minty and sweet scent.. like chocolate yet it had that spicy tone to it, it felt incredibly nice. “wait… Damian…” he couldn’t say anything else because Damian was already pressing his lips against his own locking them in a hungry kiss. Dick’s eyes were wide open as he could taste Damian’s sweet lips on his feeling the boy’s tongue dart out and push against his own. Damian was savoring everything he could wasn’t he? Dick, rushed and pushed Damian over on the bed, sitting up to stare are the younger in shock.

“Damian!??! What is this? What’s going on?” 

The boy only grunted in reply and went to fix his shirt that was just messy and unbuttoned in hurry wanting to look presentable now that he was benched for the time being. he didn’t reply but knew that Dick probably understood right immediately what was going on.

“you… this scent…it can’t be…”

“and what might that be?”

“you…have the scent of an omega… how?”

Damian finally looked concerned at those accusations yet he didn’t reply with a negative not positive reply. He just stood there quietly observing Dick’s panic in his eyes. He was scared… of him? of hurting him?

“and what if I was?” he asked timidly turning his face away this time looking down on the floor at his feet barely touching the ground.

Yes… he was smaller… definitely smaller than Dick, unlike him he was barely touching the ground, he knew exactly what Dick was thinking… and that thought scared him… too much.

“how…can this be? Damian you’re an alpha.. how ?? when?” he was genuinely concerned about the boy even if Damian wasn’t showing any signs of concern.. the only thing moving on him were his hands constantly rubbing each other in circles. 

“I guess getting a second life wasn’t enough…. I had to get a second gender as well… I am no longer the perfect heir to the Al GHul's.. and the Wayne…” his expression worsened now feeling remove and guilt.. anger and sadness. “I am a common slut…”

“Damian!!” Dick grabbed Damian’s shoulders and flipped him over facing the boy, he didn’t want Damian to talk like that, ever.. not in front of him nor anyone else.  
“you are not a slut! Don’t you dare!!! I will not tolerate this…”

“It doesn’t matter… what you think…” Damian looked up taking a big breather… Dick was looking at him in such a tender manner.. like never before. His hand reached up and caressed Dick’s own slowly softening his expression “why don’t you show me tho…? how does it feel to be an omega? You can…”

“No!”  
That was everything Damian needed to hear… Dick just said “no” most coldly and suddenly ever… never had he witnessed Dick’s tone so rough and bold it felt almost alien-like.  
“I will not take advantage of you… it's your omega side talking… I'm sure if we run some tests we can…”

“NO! no I don’t care!!” Damian didn’t care anymore for others.. he wasn’t doing this to prove to everyone he was a worthy alpha… finally he got the chance to be with Dick since destiny made it possible and Dick was certain this wasn’t his true self? That those feelings were taken all of a sudden from his omega side into his mouth? Why would Dick think so?

“I don’t crave this because of now. I always did…!”

“NO! Damian stop… it's not possible…” he was stubborn.. for how long he desired Damian he truly did yet his morals would never allow it. he couldn’t take advantage of this situation and neither of Damian, omega, or alpha it didn’t matter… he had to do the right thing.

"Your in heat and not thinking straight.. I'm sure...."

“your moral code has always fascinated me, Grayson…” Daman’s voice was low yet cold, Dick could feel all the anger boiling in, once Damian removed Dick’s own hands from him he got up and looked at him straight in the eyes “… yet this time.. it’s utterly annoying me to the point I can’t even make a statement about it… I am sorry for wasting your time”  
He didn’t want it to end like this.. he still wanted to talk to Dick and explain everything.. his feeling, his emotions.. everything that has been going on in his mind up till now yet… it all didn’t matter. Dick wouldn’t listen to him and even if he did he didn’t want to break any relationship boundaries. And that hurt the most.

Before Damian moved Dick tried to grab his hand but found it impossible to move his body, it was like nothing was responding to him… he was just sitting there.. watching Damian leave the room and close the door shut behind him.. like a dream like he never was there this whole time.. it all just ended….

*

Its been almost half a year already… ever since Dick moved to Blüdhaven the next day ... and the last time he saw Damian.. sure from Bruce how the boy was doing and in time to time Tim and Jason would tell him as well...but he never had the chance to see Damian for himself... it was starting to feel so wrong to avoid the boy like this but it seemed like something like this was needed. He didn’t want to get involved with him and give him any false hope.. Yet he felt his heart sink even lower just thinking about the other boy. It was hard to admit it but staying away from Damian was harder than expected.

His feelings were getting stronger and the further he went away from Damian the more those feeling that he bottled up and came out right back at him.

Maybe he should have been honest with Damian that night... it was indeed a miracle that he came back to life and a lucky bonus he was re-born an omega... yet it still felt so wrong...

Why Damian was made an omega was just something he didn’t understand... was it fate? Was it a scam? Is he an omega and was he fated to bond to him? Those questions Dick didn’t know the answer to but he did know one thing....

Forgetting Damian Wayne was a mission impossible.

*

It all happened so fast, a blur if you say... a mission gon wrong and bad guys almost escaping but there... out of the blue he was, Dick unsure if it was the drugs those punks used on him in a moment of weakness or just his inner desires, but he saw Damian standing close to him looking down and kneeling next to him.

He didn’t know how he came home.. When did he even blank out? He couldn’t remember but rustling in the kitchen made him realize he wasn't alone in the house. And yes... like thunder out of nowhere there he was again, Damian standing all proud and smug at the same time, two cups of tea in hand reaching out for him.

“Da…Damian?” 

“Richard…” he came closer to the bed putting the cups down and sitting right beside him, Dick with a curious look on his face not knowing what to do.

Damian leaned down and took a small wet towel he placed there earlier whrn he brought Dick home and placed it on his forehead trying to cool down the fever from earlier. Dick flinched as Damian touched his skin making the boy jump in surprise.

“S…sorry.. I'm just… I forgot how it felt... Your touch…” he was blushing like a schoolgirl now and he knew Damian felt that, he saw just how embarrassed he was but didn’t say anything.

After an awkward moment of silence, Dick finally broke it “why are you here?” and waiting for a reply from the other that came moments later 

“I was in the neighborhood and… thought I heard these thugs talk about Nightwing… so I came to investigate and surprise, surprise…found you”

“oh…” it was a short reply but Dick was just very pleased to find out Damian was close by.. sure he could lie he was just passing by and forgetting Dick was in this city, but where was the fun in that? making Damian confess he came here to see him? who knows… maybe Damian came by more often and he never realized? “you just… suddenly heard it? out of the blue.. like you weren’t looking for me?” Dick laughed and looked at Damian noticing the small blush on his cheeks. Oh… oh my!

“I'm right?” 

“shut up Grayson!” Damian was about to get up from the bed but Dick grabbed his hand stopping him in the process

“w..wait..” he pulled at his hand too hard while pulling him back making Damian fall back on the bed next to him. for an awkward moment both of them were silent Damian looking back at Dick and Dick having a hard time containing his arousal. Finally, when Damian decided to get up he sat back and turned his face away from Dick’s gaze

“so…”

“uh….”

It was the most awkward conversation ever yet finally it was Dick’s turn to speak.

“Damian…I need to tell you..”

“Please spare me the lecture, Grayson.. I am not in the mood for this…”

“you have to hear me out..”

“I don’t have to do anything!” Damian was getting annoyed with this conversation but Dick wasn’t letting it go.

“I know.. things were awkward… but…”

“like this now?”

“y…yeah..” indeed Damian was right but he still had to make his point go thru to him.. Damian was trying to make it all a joke but Dick wasn’t having any of that. “But listen… I never… I didn’t plan to.. it's just…”

“Please stop!” Damian said laughing a bit and slapping his own cheek with his other hand; Dick was just like a lost child not knowing how to explain his way home to the police. Lost and confused and it made Damian giggle a bit. “I know what you’re trying to say… stop explaining. I know why you didn’t do anything…”

“y…yea? I mean.. it felt so sudden and… confusing. It seemed so rushed…”

"You didn't want to take advantage of poor little baby bat Damian...i know..."

"No!! It's...not that! Yea i mean...it crossed my mind..but...i regretted not telling you how i really felt..."

Damian looked at him, spark raising in his eyes once again… it seemed like Dick was having a change of heart? Was he hearing what he wanted to?

“…I don’t want to abuse your hear nor your second gender… this damn feeling just won’t leave me alone and I’m struggling to breathe every time…” Damian’s cheeks were red once again as he listened to Dick’s confession, now not knowing where he is standing. "Every time...i think about you..." Was Dick… confessing to him at all? was he rejecting him? He wasn’t sure anymore….

“if you…ever came onto me during your heat and not in your right mind it would be like taking advantage of you and I don’t want that…” Dick grabbed Damian’s chin and pulled his face closer to his own looking in awe as the boy was blushing and smiling back at him, lust filling his eyes. A reaction Dick was hoping for.

“h…has your moral compass finally lowered? Do you still see me as just a boy? your son…? Or your mentor’s son, Grayson?”

“you are like a son to me…” it felt heavy to hear those words leave Dick’s mouth, and Damian couldn’t contain a sigh when Dick said them, but he didn’t have the time to think anything else because Dick continued “….but yet I cannot stop lusting over you…just thinking of you drove me nuts…and now having you here …on my bed…” he couldn’t stop anymore, it was incredibly hot and everything was spinning so much.. “D..Damian?”

“yeah…Richard?”

“a…are you releasing your..p..pheromones?”

“mmh??” Damian smirked looking at Dick still pressing their noses together but not yet going any closer to his lips “maybe?”

“D..Dami..no!! no heat… please…”

“I'm not in heat… I was that day, yes, but I learned how to control it! I'm just messing with you now” Damian released his chin from Dick’s grip and pressed their lips together, after suck a long time finally he was able to kiss Dick again. The man groaned as he felt Damian kiss him and let the boy push him down and crawl on top of him making sure to wrap his hands around his small waist.

Damian didn’t waste any time in adjusting to Dick’s body… he loved to feel the heat of the other underneath him and since he was releasing his pheromones, Dick decided to do the same.

“Ah... G…Grayson your… your pheromones”

“yea… it's not fun when someone else does it, is it?” he smirked lowering his hand down to grope at Damian’s ass making the young omega moan in surprise. 

“mmh..i love to hear you moan cutie… so erotic” Dick licked Damian’s chin earning another low moan making his hips rut unconsciously against Dick’s thighs. He didn’t want to seem so needy.. he didn’t but he couldn’t contain himself anymore.. Dick was right here right now.. and willing to finally sleep with him.

He didn’t care about his gender.. nor did he want this to stop him, being brought back to life was like a second chance of happiness for him and he didn’t care for others that his family might reject him..the important thing was that Dick was willing to be with him and have him. this was his last chance of being with the person he loved and he wouldn’t screw it over.

“Grayson im… i…m ah..”

“mmh.. someone is wet already?” asked Dick as his hand rubbed against his ass noticing just how much Damian was ready for him. his pants were soaked wet from all the slick and the anticipation was making his cock leak as well.

It came all so fast as Damian found himself on his back while Dick stripped all his clothes off of him not waiting any minute more to enjoy himself and devour the boy underneath. Damian was willing to do this with him and the opportunity was just too good to let it all slide away.

“you said your a slutty omega…” Dick’s hands moved down and pushed inside of Damian the boy groaning at the sudden intrusion “y…yeah…” he said barely managing to compose that one word.

“mh..? I told you not. But....will you still be MY slutty omega tho? can make you beg for it?” he smirked licking and biting Damian’s ear the boy pushing his body upwards and thrusting down on Dick’s finger wanting more of that long and slender digit inside of him 

“p..please.. im… Grayson…”

“ssshh…how do you call me?”  
“mmh….?”

“say It slut!! Who do you belong to?” Dick pushed another finger inside scissoring him open wanting Damian to beg more he was good at that and it was incredibly arousing to see him so restless underneath him. Damian wasn’t his usual self and Dick loved it all too much.

“y…you ah.. only you!!”

“me?”

“you alpha… ah.. alpha please?”

“atta boy!!” the man took the opportunity to kiss Damian once again releasing his fingers and pressing the head of his cock lining it up directly at his small ass making sure Damian felt just how hard and wet he was for the young boy “ you want this little baby bat?”

“mmh…”

He tested with the head of his cock not penetrating him just yet. It drove him mad but he wanted Damian to crumble underneath him. He wanted to see him go completely insave with anticipation as he wad the one doing it.

“beg for it!!”

“yes… yes alpha… ah..inside!! put it inside…” he knew Damian was indeed embarrassed by this, showing on his expression while he rubbed his hands on his face trying his best to hide his blush. Dick loved the small and trembling Damian in his arms and couldn’t get enough of it.

“I'm going to knot you, baby boy!! I will knot and milk you so much you will be so full of me..you won’t ever be able to remove my scent from you!! I will make sure to mark everything on you”

Damian was in heaven hearing how possessive and powerful Dick was sounding right now. he didn’t even manage to scream nor moan as Dick pushed inside and thrust in.  
It was a wild night for both of them and neither couldn’t stop moaning and yelling each other’s names groping, hands reaching everywhere they could just to grab hold of each other. Damian was gorgeous either on his back or just on his hands and knees. Dick loved to move him around as he pleased once he finally decided to knot him he moved him up and down on his lap, enjoying how gorgeous he was while riding his cock.

Damian couldn’t stop chanting “alpha, alpha, and knot” all over again driving Dick insane as he finally pushed his knot inside the younger boy sealing their heated sex with one final load inside of him.

“ahh.. h…nng…”

“love it, baby?”

“y…yea..”

“I'm happy I can finally touch you like this…” he said rubbing his fingers up and down Damian’s belly feeling the huge bulge from his cock. He looked so good stuffed like this and the fact Damian was almost in heaven, eyes rolled in the back of his head and tongue just barely out of his mouth was a sight he would never allow anyone to see.  
Damian was his.. and he's alone now.

The younger boy’s neck was exposed just right next to his mouth and even if Damian wasn’t in the heat he still took the opportunity to bite down and sink his teeth into it marking him as his own.

“nnh..”

“mh~ mine…all mine!” he said licking the small bite mark and the blood dripping down his neck Damian resting his head against Dick’s strong chest and shoulders.  
“I don’t care what they say.. Baby bat you are mine and nobody else can have you..”

Damian wanted to reply.. he did..but he found no words coming out of his mouth.. he was exhausted and he knew it would take some time before the two of them could finally ‘unlock’ from each other. He took the opportunity to close his eyes and hum softly while resting on that strong body that was finally his. Because Dick loved him even if he wasn’t an omega… he didn’t care. He loved him for who he was.. the bonus was his second gender now.. because finally… finally the two of them could be together and be each other’s fated pair…

Forever!


End file.
